


They Stare At Me While I Crave You

by DiggaDink



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggaDink/pseuds/DiggaDink
Summary: I simply wanted more because he looks the other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough Javik porn in this world.  
> ((Please note that all things said about Prothean anatomy and biology is not canon))

I knew he didn't truly love me. "Primitive" he'd call me and numerous others. There was just something about him that drew me to him. He acts like he's interested in Liara with his weird Asari fetish he and his people seemed to have shared. Being commander, dozens lined up for my attention. Attention that they never received. The Prothean has her full attention, he caught my eye while he danced. He was my weakness and he knew it. I've shown my interest in him. My day would instantly get better the moment we'd talk. Just looking at him makes me feel at ease. He saw that I was weak around him, he saw that I wanted him more than anything. But he didn't take advantage of me for that fact. It just makes me crave him more than ever. His accent turns me on to no end, his stern gaze and that frown makes me want to take him right there and then. We were both so drunk to where we could hardly stand upright on the chaotic dance floor. Still, I staggered my way to him and playfully licked his neck. I heard a hushed gasp, I was expecting to be pushed away, but he stood there and let me continue. We danced in a haze, drunken state. I purposely grind on him and slip my thigh between his legs. His grip on my waist tightens then falls to my swaying hips. Smirking, I turned my back to him and pressed my ass to his front. I held his hands on my hips while I grinded back on him, moving to the beat of the music. 

Everyone stared but I didn't care. Neither of us did. He was already hard and I was already wet. I dragged him back to my room. Both of us nearly fell while we made our way through the hallway, damn near tripping on each other's feet. We're not even fully through the door before he pulls me to the floor and claims my mouth with his. I moan into the kiss, gladly returning it. He takes his position between my legs. We grind into each other and I moan his name. I pushed him off so we can get to the bed. He falls onto his back and I climb on top while his hand occupies itself under my dress. He pushes my panties aside to rub on my clit. It has me arching my back into his hand, crying out his name. His thumb toys with my clit while another digit slips its way inside. I lean down to kiss him deeply, raising my rear up so he could thrust his finger faster.

Breaking the kiss, I hurriedly pull off my outfit then forcefully remove his armor piece by piece until he's bare. I bit back a moan as I lower myself on his cock. My legs quake the second those ridges caress my depths. We set a brutal pace, I'd rise up and slam down on him all the while he's thrusting up mid-fall. His name is on my lips like a chant. He pulls me up and holds me there while he thrusts up. His lips on my nipple, sucking gently.

We both didn't last long, I found my end with his name on my lips and he's following behind me soon after. His warmth fills me as the grind of our hips cease. I'm laying on him, his length still buried deeply inside me while we catch our breaths. I roll off of him with a drunken smile and a quiet laugh. My thighs ache from riding him, but I felt too giddy to care.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked. It only makes me laugh louder. He rolls over onto me and spreads my legs. My laughs stop as my body welcomes him again when he enters me once more. His thrusts instantly snap and gain speed, I pant out his name and squeaked from the fury within his thrusts. I'm cumming a second time, but he doesn't stop. His thrusts slow down once he spills inside me again, grunting and growling against my neck. His seed fills me and I marvel in the moment. The way his arms wrap tightly around my frame makes my chest swell with joy and triumphant.

My hand rubs his back while the other pets his head, "I didn't drown you down there, did I?" I joked, noting the way his four eyes rolled to the back of his head and the way his hips never stopped their shallow grind when he came. Javik is silent in the afterglow and we bask in it. 

I'm ready for sleep to take me until his thrusting sped up once again. My wet cunt makes a disgusting squelch from our combined fluids every outwards thrust. His seed pours out of me in streams the second he withdrew from me. He rolls me over once again and I arch my back, presenting my ass to him. His cum leaks out of me, but I didn't care anymore as he enters me. I'm groaning into the pillow as he works my clit in time with his thrusts until I reached my end. Short and sharp fangs latch into my shoulder as his hips still and he empties himself into me a third time with groans and feral snarls. 

He leaves me full and satisfied when he pulls out and rolls to his side of the bed, panting to catch his breath again. More of his hot cum leaks out of me as I attempt to get comfortable on the bed. "You beast," I pant "You were an animal. Didn't know you can push it three times." I slurred. 

Javik stares blankly at the ceiling, "You primitives are tight, but you don't last that long." he comments. 

"Well, you're faster than any Salarian I've fucked, that's for damn sure." I chuckled. I'm a mess, my inner thighs soaked with our fluids, my hair bun coming down and with marks upon my neck. However, I'm content, I finally got what I wanted and that was to fuck the Prothean.

I needed a shower. Now. Sighing, I roll out of the bed and waddled to the bathroom. I can hardly stand under the cascade of hot water, my cunt now feeling tender and sore. The aftermath hurts now, but damn that was the best fuck I've had in my life. Javik joins me in the shower not long after I stepped in. We washed ourselves in silence until I decided to tease him by licking my lips and staring at his cock then back to his gaze. 

Javik shows no facial reaction, "What? Why do you keep staring at me like that?". I assume blow jobs wasn't something Protheans did. I descend to my knees before him. 

He pulls away, "No, Its supposed to go inside you, not inside your throat." He shakes his head. He looks on in half-shock while I wasted no time in sucking the head into my mouth then taking him deeper. I heard him sigh quietly in pleasure. My hand grope and fondle his balls as he gave a shallow thrust into my mouth. I made as many loud slurping sounds as I can. I can taste myself, but also taste him. I stared up at him, his eyes are closed and his head back. I felt his three fingered hand place upon the back of my head where he pulls on my wet hair, pulling my mouth head back and fourth on his length. I pull away to stroke him faster with both hands, mouth agape. My tongue gave small licks on the tip while sucking gently. He's thrusting into my fists before he cums. Hot spurts land on my face before I sucked the tip again, swallowing all he gave thickly with a moan.

"That was hot." I smirked, licking my lips and cleaning his cock of the remaining cum. "And fast, might I add." I smirked. Javik stands there, panting quietly while I bit my lip.

I turned off the tap and stepped out. My headache gets worst as I dry myself with a towel. Javik was kind enough to change the sheets. 

I dropped my towel and laid down, exhausted and still drunk with a nauseating headache. I move closer to Javik and rest my head on his chest. He attempts to move over once again but fails to do so, as he's now right on the edge of the bed, "Why do you keep hugging on me?" He sighs and pushed me off. 

My frown deepens, "Rude. Its called cuddling." I answer and laid my head on him once more. I heard him let out an annoyed sigh and I sat upright to look dead at him, "Look, we fucked like wild ass animals just now. I know you'd rather not let our relationship go beyond the bedroom, and that's fine. But the least you could do is hold me just as you did when you rolled me over and fucked me." I snarled. I wanted nothing more than to hold him while he holds me. To kiss him deeply and allow for him to explore my body. He knew all the right places to touch me and got under my skin so easily. But he doesn't love me the way I love him. We don't share the same feelings for each other, but we sure as hell can pretend we do, at least for tonight. I crave his caress like a flower does to the sun's rays. I rest my head on him again, and he says nothing this time. I attempt to dispel the negativity in the atmosphere, "Hmph, you know, you were actually really good for someone who was frozen for decades. I was waiting to expect some sort of erectile dysfunction problem." I teased. His cock was hard and ready the time I pressed myself to him on the dance floor earlier.

He looks confused, "Sounds like something only weaker human men get." He said in response, his eyes shutting. I close mine too and fell asleep.

 

I'm feeling heat in my depths, a light feather-like touch to my cunt that makes me see stars and beyond. Teeth lightly on my throat, claiming me and leaving marks. My cunt is wet while my clit is rubbed up and down, just the way I like it. Soon, something wet meets me and I gasp, arching my back. 

My legs tremble and I awake to the ceiling above me. But the heat remains and so does the touch. My head snaps down to Javik's face between my spread thighs. Both of his hands keep my legs on his shoulders as he laps hungrily at my wet cunt. I moan his name and arch my back to his mouth. His tongue feels amazing against my clit with its flicks and swipes. He'd lick lower to my opening and lap away my juices. My teeth bit my own lower lip as my orgasm quakes through me. The swipes of his tongue on me slows until I tell him to stop. Light shines through the window as I blinked the haze of sleep, and orgasm, away.

I look up to Javik looking over me as he licks my juices from his lips, "That was fast might I add.".


	2. It's True, I Crave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hookup was fun. But short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a lil somethin somethin to this.

My gaze sets still on the ceiling of my isolated room. I can't stop thinking about him and soon enough, I found myself missing the way he tastes. His smell and touch makes me hunger for more. If I could just go back and restart that whole party and our one night stand again, I'd do it in an instant. Neither of us discussed it since. I can't help but find myself drawn to him, despite his obsession with Liara. Their interactions damn near sound like aggressive flirting at this point. And it drives me up a wall. My eyes rolled so hard that it hurt. I needed to talk to him, we need to discuss what we've done. I left my quarters to search for him, it was late and everyone else were more than likely going to bed or already in bed. The pace in my walk gains speed while I round a corner.

It dawns on me that Javik himself said that he's never been interested in humans, and yet I keep on making myself available to him. More than likely, a sober Javik wouldn't even lay a finger on my naked body, no matter how much I beg him to. I stopped in my tracks. What am I doing? He doesn't love you, he never will. You're just wasting your own time, chasing after an alien who couldn't give a shit about your feelings. My own voice within my own mind kept repeating that phrase, "He doesn't love you.". My hands begin to shake uncontrollably. I leaned over a rail to attempt to calm myself. On lookers walked by, but said nothing. My heart feels like its in my throat, stressing itself to pump blood but at the same time blocking the air to my lungs. I saw him from afar. Sitting in a chair while Liara rode him to their peak. Tears stung at my eyes, but I quickly blinked it away as I tore them away from the sight.

A hand touches my shoulder and I flinch from it, as if I were stung. "Commander, are you okay?" That voice and accent. 

My head turned around so fast that my neck strained and popped, "Javik." relief calms me quickly and I release a sigh to slow my heart's pace as I blink away the red tint of tears that burned my eyes. He was never far from where I stood and in that chair with Liara. He was behind me the whole time. It was all in my head.  
"I'm-I'm fine now, thanks." I stuttered with a lopsided grin.

"No you're not, I saw you standing here in shock as if something horrible happened." He sighs as he crosses his arms. 

I knew he wasn't going to leave until I told him what was wrong. But I didn't want him to know anything. I decided to spin a story, "I-I just woke up from a nightmare and I was still in shock." I lied.

His eyes widened, "And what was it?" he asks "You do not have to answer if you don't want to." he adds.

"I don't want to talk about it." I shook my head and looked away. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him in a well-needed hug, "Javik, can you?.. Uh." my face heats up. I wanted so badly to talk about our one night stand, but he was never interested in bringing it up again which made me hesitant to do so, "Well. I don't really know how to say this." I sigh, looking at the floor.

He stands there, awaiting what I'm trying to say, "What is it?".

"Well.. Just come with me, I'd rather discuss it in private." I said as I lead him back to my room.

 

He sits on the couch, "Let me guess, this is about our "date"?" he said. 

I swallowed hard, "Yes.".

He sighs, "It was a one time thing, that is all.". His words cut deep like a jagged knife across my skin.

"I know that, Javik. But I just I-I-" I stuttered.

He stared at me, "Are you developing feelings?".

I wanted to lie again, to live in denial. But I had to tell the truth, that I love him and he deserves to know. I nod my head, "But you're falling for Liara, I get it." I said in defeat.

"No, the Asari and I are not joined, we never were. And I'm not falling for her, neither." he replies bitterly.

I shook my head, "But you act like you have some sort of fascination with her just as she does with you." My shoulders are tense while I fight the urge to keep a blank expression.

"Absolutely not. We don't see each other like that." He rises from the couch to stand in front of me.

"But you said that your kind actually did get into relationships with Asari." I said, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

He rolls his eyes, "My kind did do that, yes," he repeats "But I never said that I did.".

My throat feels so tight that I can no longer inhale air, "But do you, yourself, find interest in her?".

"No." his reply is short and stern. 

I nervously fidget with my own fingers, "Look, I know that you'll never return the feelings to me. But I feel attraction to you, I always have. The way you touched me-"

Javik cuts off my sentence, "I was drunk and so were you. You shouldn't think of it as being my true feelings.". Once again, his words hurt, but they were true. We were drunk, both of our judgements were blurred. "Commander, I see you more than just someone to have sex with while drunk." he reassures.

I nod, "I understand." I was waiting for him to leave but he still stands there.

"Commander," I watched as his hands close around mine, preventing me from fidgeting, "Why do you still feel that way despite what I've done to you?".

It's a good question. We both were drunk, it should've felt wrong the next day, but it felt so right and oh so good. "Might be because I've been depraved of touch from someone that I truly love that I've grown so attached to you so quick due to my own loneliness." I admit. His fingers hook under my chin which pulls my head up until our eyes lock.

"Commander-".

"Call me Shepard." I interrupted.

"Shepard." he corrects himself. "I shouldn't have encouraged what we've done. But I can correct that mistake, if you let me." His other hand travels along my waist, so tender and gentle compared to earlier. It makes my knees feel weak as heat travels lower. I'm instantly aroused and he can smell it.

My arms lock around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Our teeth click together upon contact as his tongue enters my mouth. He breaks the kiss to sit on the edge of the bed, raising my shirt to kiss along my abdomen. Both of his hands travel further up under my shirt to grope me, "Are these supposed to be sensitive?" he asks with an experimental squeeze to both nipples. I gasp lightly from that.

"Do Prothean women not have breasts?" I asked

He looks up at me, "They did but they were nowhere near as big as a human's. They also didn't have these." he pinches my nipples again. "Our first meet was too rough, but this time, I'll take my time with you and give you intense pleasure." he whispers to me.

The light scrape of teeth along my abdomen causes me to gasp while his fingers take their position between my legs, applying pressure to my throbbing clit. "Please." I beg and lower myself to his lap. He grinds into me while I grind into him. We share a deep kiss once more. I felt myself being raised then placed onto my back on the bed. He takes his time to undress me, taking eternity to do so compared to previously. I moan when his tongue swipes across my sex, "Javik." I moan I watch as my toes curl while he licks faster, "Feels good." I sigh.

"You taste so sweet." he said, pressing his finger inside. I arch my back while his finger gains speed inside me and his licking is faster, "There's a big difference between you and drunken you." he teased. He resumes the licking to my swollen clit as my legs shake and nearly close around his head. My hands are on his head as I grind into his tongue for more.

"Javik!" I exclaim "C-close!" I bit my own fist to suppress my screaming while my climax hit me like a brick.

He pulls away his finger and licks it clean, "Now that wasn't as fast as before.".

I chuckled, "Come to me." He hovers above me as I wrap my arms around him while we share a kiss. I help him undress and stroke his cock, "Hm? You aren't even hard yet." I comment whilst stroking his flaccid length.

"Well, it takes some time. I'm not that easily aroused while sober." he answers.

I smile as his hardens within my fist, my gaze locked on the pointed tip which leaks clear fluid. It makes me stroke him faster until he's thrusting into my hand and releasing a deep moan, "You keep on doing that and I'll make a big mess all over you.".

"And what if I want you to make a big mess all over me?" I smirk playfully, my fist never stopping.

He grunts, "You asked for it.". His cock jerks and throbs within my hand while thick ropes of his cum spurts and sprays all over my torso in powerful spasms. He's panting as his seemingly never ending orgasm covers me in cum. My breasts and stomach are completely soaked with his fluids. My stroking stops as the last few spurts are released.

I giggle playfully, "I think this is suiting on me.".

"It sure is." he smirks, staring at my cum-covered body.

"Do all Prothean men cum this much?" I asked as I wipe my torso clean with a discarded towel.

He nods, "Yes. Our females were difficult to mount and successfully impregnate the first time.".

"Ah, so that explains the bumpy ridges and the fact that you can push yourself to multiple rounds." I note. He pulls me to lay on my back again. I felt the tip of his cock prod around me, searching for the entrance. I laugh, "Let me help." I said, guiding the tip to press against my wet entrance.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." he assures me with a kiss to my chin.

I pull his face up to look me in the eye, "I don't ever want you to stop." I smile, breathlessly. My moan is loud when he enters me in one slow thrust. With his face against my neck, he starts to thrust. My legs wrap tighter around him, pulling him closer as we thrust and grind in perfect sync. He pulls me up to his lap while he's on his knees. I continuously grind down on him while he rocks up, sounds of flesh on flesh and the squelch of my wet cunt against his thrusting length fill the ambience. We make full eye contact for seconds before we kiss. My cunt throbs around his thrusting length as more heat coils in my depths, "C-cumming!" I cried. I felt myself squirting for the first time in months, "Don't stop!" I groan. He's panting and moaning against my ear while my cunt clenched tighter around him. He bares his teeth while his thrusts fall uneven. He finishes inside me as I moaned his name with our backs arching into each other's heat.

He laid me on my back as he rests on top of me. Spurt after spurt his seed fills me along with small thrusts of his hips. We lay there, satisfied and in the haze of the afterglow. "I love you, Javik. I felt like I should've been said that." I smile, weight instantly rising from my chest.

"I don't know if I can say the same to you." he said.

"Why?" I ask him.

He sits up to look at me, "I was never this close to a human and I never thought I could develop feelings for one." he replies.

I cradle his head in my hands, "Its okay, you don't have to push through this too quickly. Especially considering how this is all fairly new to you.".

"I love you too." he responds.

My eyes meet with his, his gaze is soft and relaxed while I kiss his head then his lips. He laids his head back down on my neck and we lie in silence for awhile. I feel warm from his heat and content within his embrace. He holds onto me and never does he seem like he wants to let go. It isn't until his cock softens and sensitivity begins to bother him before he pulls out of my warm depths. He sat up to watch his seed leak out and my vain attempt to hold it all in. I heard him chuckle while he laid behind me. He hugs me tightly from behind as my eyelids increase in weight before I fall asleep.


	3. I Would Like To Touch You

My eyes flutter open to the ceiling above as my hand instinctively felt around the bed for him. I felt his hand on mine, "I'm here." I heard him say. My gut fills with warmth at his reassurance as I pull him down for a peck on the lips. Three fingered hands travel along the swell of my exposed breasts and lower, "Shepard, I would like to touch you." he said as his hand stopped on my stomach. I nod and grant him permission to continue. He hovers above me, his teeth lightly scraping my neck whilst he groped my small breasts, "What exactly do humans call them and what purpose do they serve?" he asked, squeezing lightly and studying the way they jiggle.

"They're called breasts, all women have them. They produce and hold milk for a child if one were to be pregnant and give birth." I smile in response.

He stares closely at my dark nipples, "Hm, and I'm assuming the milk substance comes out through these?" I felt a gentle squeeze on them both.

"Yes," I chuckle in response

He gently squeezes them again, "Why do children of your kind only survive on milk?"

"Because a newborn baby is unable to ingest solid food yet, it serves as a food with the necessary vitamins for it to grow and develop." I answer, petting his head, "I take it that female Protheans do not lactate?".

"They didn't, we were all born with teeth and able to eat hard food, not drink this... Milk substance." he answers. I stared in adornment as he drifts lower, his lips kissing my dark skin with soft pecks. "What's this?" I heard him ask, staring at my bellybutton.

"It's a bellybutton." I reply, laughing, "That's where the umbilical cord used to be, it gets cut off after birth." I added.

He pokes it as his hand explore my soft flesh along my sides, "You humans are so," his fingers lightly pinch my loose skin on my sides "Flabby and squishy.". He holds my skin within his fingers, "Usually, things with loose skin like this were fighters.".

I laugh, "Well, that's just loose, stretchy skin that I might grow into one day." He pulls gently, "Alright, Dearest, that's enough of pulling on my fat." I joke. He pulls his hands away to pull down the blankets which expose my nude body to him completely. He swiftly spreads my legs as I look on, "You were talking all that shit about oral sex without actually trying it and now look at you, you just can't go without eating me out once, now can you?" I tease. He says nothing in response, only staring at me, "Yeah, its been awhile since I last sheared." I sigh.

"Considering the fact that you're covered in hair," he glanced at my arms, "I do not care for any hair here." he opens my legs to a wider spread. Teeth lightly nip my inner knees and thighs while he lowers. I gasp when his fingers touch the black hairs there, "It feels much harder than the hair on your head." he notes.

He slowly licks a stripe over my clit and inhale the scent I give off, "I-its to protect itself from germs." I stuttered, his lips wrapping around my clit to slowly flick and grind his tongue along it with gentle sucks. "J-Javik, ah!" I moan. My hands are on the hard crest that is the top of his head.

He pulls away suddenly, "You can come so easily undone just by a simple lick," he smirks "Right here." he licks my clit for emphasis.

"That's enough of that." I pant and sit upright, "It is my turn to touch you." I pin him to the wall on the head of the bed. My gaze study his figure, half of his entire upper body is covered in the same hard plates that is on his head. Curious fingers reach lower to touch where the plates end and turquoise flesh starts. He feels softer to the touch around the pubic area where I grip his flaccid cock.

"Like I said before, I'm not so easily aroused unless I'm touched first or drunk." he teased. I stroke the red length slowly, feeling as ridges poke out while his length hardens. My other hand occupies itself with his soft balls, rolling and squeezing them softly. I kiss him lower to lick the sacks and up his cock, to its pointy tip. The head much narrow with its base spreading to a wide girth. My hand wraps around it and strokes while I suck greedily on the tip. I felt him flinch and heard a gasp, he quickly pulls me off.

"Hm, I almost made you cum right there and then, huh?" I playfully tease. I feel so horny, my swollen cunt craves to be touched, "Let's finish what you started." I said as I turn my back too him and bent over with my face in the sheets.

I proudly present my rear to him, wiggling it. Javik stands behind me, teasing me by grinding his length between my thighs, pressing against my clit. I bit my lip as his pointed tip prods along me until it found my wet entrance. He doesn't even slide in completely before he's fucking me hard and fast. I can barely form the words to moan his name. My teeth bite into the sheets and I deliberately clench around his length.

I heard him grunt my name while the pace slows and he soon becomes hesitant to keep going. I turn my head to look at him, "What's wrong?".

His thrusting stops completely, "There is something I must tell you, something that I should've told you." He pulls out.

I sit up to look him deeply in the eye, "Does something hurt?" I ask with growing concern.

"No, I'm far from anything hurting right now." he jokes with a smile, "Its just my anatomy.".

I smile, "And what about it?".

"Well, every time I took you, I'd always stop it form happening by pulling out and keeping it out before it could lock inside you. But now, I want it to, but only if you'd allow it." 

I held his hands and glanced at his cock, "Ah, so Protheans lock inside their lovers after orgasm?" I dumbed down and he nods to confirm. That's why the base always appeared fatter than the rest of it.

"You can say no, because it might be a painful stretch and I do not want you to tear." he spoke.

I raise a brow, "You'd be surprised with how wide a vagina can stretch then revert back to normal with little to no injury," I correct. "I'm sure I can handle it, but, how big is it?".

"About the base size of, what you people call, a ping pong ball." he answers.

I stroke him and wrap my fingers around the small knot that began to form at the base of his cock, "Oh, I can definitely handle it." I smile.

He responds with a smile of his own and pushed me to lie on my back. We share a deep and passionate kiss before he slowly enters me and thrusts. My eyes roll to the back of my head while he speeds up. His name a loud chant on my lips. Four eyes watched as my hand messages my clit quickly until I nearly scream as I'm cumming. I felt him speed up then slow down to grind harshly against me until I felt the base enter me in one smooth thrust, locking him in. His thrusts and grinds fall uneven until the knot expands wider. I heard him swear my name while he cums thickly inside me. My hands cradle his head as I kiss him through his breath-taking orgasm before he calms down enough to catch his breath. I felt the slight pressure of the knot tugging at my entrance from the inside as he attempts to keep thrusting. His thrust and grinds stop for now while we laid there. 

"See? I told you that I can handle it." I grin. "Damn, how long do you think we'll be stuck?".

He rolls us onto our sides, face to face, "Approximately, five more minutes. This doesn't last that long, it never does." he responds.

My arms wrap around his head and I hold him there while he buries his face into my breasts to lick and suck on a nipple, "Well, I'm going to make you squirm one more time." he rubs my clit in fast circular motions until I squeak and tighten around his swollen cock. He touched me there until I arched my back and moaned his name loudly while I reached my end. I clench tightly around his length and he moans from that, his length still pulsating and releasing hot seed.

He rubs my back until I nearly nod off into a nap. Kisses on my chin draws my attention back to him as his now soft cock leaves me slowly with a squelch sound. He kisses me tenderly and I hug him tightly, "Javik, I love you." his bright, yellow eyes met my dark, brown ones.

"I love you too, Shepard." I close my eyes while he holds me snug and close to his chest. His warmth and the slow intakes of his breath spurs me into sleep.


End file.
